


Under My Skin

by sunlitflowers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Oral Sex, Sexting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, i guess??, im not tagging all of it, just all the sex, that would tae all day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitflowers/pseuds/sunlitflowers
Summary: Gaster has seen how he ends up with you in every reality possible except for this. You are not his to take care of, but he cannot stop himself. Consequences be damned of what messing up destiny does to you. ---------------i had this idea stuck in my head and couldn't get rid of it. it has nothing to do with Violet Hill but does have the same characters. enjoy~





	1. Online Dating: START!

“It’s been _five years,_ kid.” Your best friend, Sam, painfully reminded you how long it had been since your last relationship.

You have a million apprehensions about creating an online dating profile. The lest of which is how long you’ve been out of an abusive relationship. The only reason that had ended was because he had gotten into a drunk driving incident and finally incarcerated. By some grace of miracle they found out about the abuse and gave him a longer sentence without parole or attempt for probation. That was, as stated, a long time ago. 1825 days to be exact. You weren’t counting, but you did look it up recently and adding the time between then just kind of added it. 

Before you can even give a life-altering yes or no, Sam’s got your laptop dragged into their lap and halfway through the sign up process. Lucky for them that Google auto-insert hadn’t been cleared out when you last erased the internet history. They’ve got your e-mail and already know the password you use for everything. They know your sexual preference and a good majority of tastes. You are twenty three years old, just graduated Dreemurr University with a focus in Socio-Environments. Or: monsters transition and how Ebott was affecting them now with their magic and knowledge of Souls. Turns out the only ones thriving here were those that lived in the Capital or Waterfall where temperatures remained pretty comfortable. You were currently working as Dr Alphys’s lab assistant, your professor turned good friend, and you were one of few humans good at having knowledge about how the Core worked.

“Sam-”

“You want to do your favorites or shall I just put porn for everything? Imagine you’ll get a lot of messages that way.” Sam pondered, leaning back on the couch.

“I don’t really watch things that much and I haven’t leisurely read a book that wasn’t a periodical.”

Sam types some more information on this. “Uh-huh. And we know what you are typically doing on a Friday night.”

“Co-worker bonding with Alphys which includes watching copious amounts of anime in our pajamas while she fawns over her girlfriend.”

Sam hums in adoration for the happy monster couple. “So, why should people message you?”

“If they want to? I’m not messaging anyone first, that’s weird.” You shrug, going over to the kitchen and pouring some more wine in your glass. You come back with a brand new box of pizza from the fridge and plop down.

You drink while Sam eats the cooled food and asks you questions to complete a profile. You know you don’t have to ever get on this thing again. Some of these were just plain stupid. No, you don’t think most people would prefer to look like you. Scuba diving does interest you, you’ve never skinny dipped. You don’t hit the snooze button, between the five sense you’d rather keep sight. There needs to be an ‘I don’t care’ option for the vast majority of these. You enjoy visiting libraries as much as the next person, you don’t care if someone’s had cosmetic surgery, how often you walked around barefoot seemed superfluous. You hit indifferent so many times that you got a pop up saying you weren’t going to get any matches that way. It was very weak with its threats. You weren’t exactly thirsting for a date here. This was just a for fun, what if thing. You and Sam were the closest to a match you were ever going to get again. There were parts of you that felt you didn’t deserve one.

Sam fell asleep at some point on your shoulder, leaving you drunk and bored on an online dating site. You went cruising the quick match list and began scrolling for an extended period of time. Aside from a Facebook you haven’t touched in six months and a twitter account to have prospective employers to look at, you weren’t on social media all too much. You had too much going on during your day-by-day to actually sit down and focus. Exception being the weekends or a Friday night with Alphys so you really saw no point. You were on YouTube (and Google+ by extension which was another argument all together) for the random tutorial you swore you were going to master one day. Netflix for the white noise. Sam’s favorite word for it was: basic, lactose vanilla. If only they knew what you were thinking about doing when scanning over a certain, faceless profile.

Not faceless meaning only showing body. Their pictures were something like a painting with the eyes blacked out and smile exaggerated. You think maybe their line is being artistic, but find their profile is mostly doused in science. They speak two languages, one dead but not Latin, and had two brothers that meant the entire world to them. There wasn’t much to it and he didn’t answer as many questions as you and Sam had tonight (88) which was fine. From what both profiles had alone, you were extraordinarily compatible. 83% in dating, 78% in ethics and 87% lifestyle. They answered no questions about sex and religion wasn’t important enough for you to worry about. As long as they aren’t in a cult that sacrificed animals then you could manage and learn about a brand new culture. You had eighty percent compatibility. That much of a bottle of wine was in your system. So you rolled Sam over onto their side and transported yourself and the laptop to your room where you could talk to a stranger alone.

**you** : hey, love your major! i think we gotta lot in common cold i just wanted to say hey. 

You instantly regret it. Your hands are sweating and you want to just shove the laptop away like a crazy ex-girlfriend chronologically time ordering an exes new love life. Were you in the seventh grade again? Who said that they ‘just wanted to say hey’ to initiate conversation? You think perhaps this would be easier face to face in a dusky old bar, but know it wouldn’t. Alcoholic compatibility did not a relationship make. 

**blastthevoid** : i would agree. you major in what i created. 

**you** Well that was one hell of a pick up line. You’re a bout to type out a half-assed reply when you see that he’s typing again. 

**blastthevoid:** My apologies, that was my brother. I left the computer up by accident. I did not create Socio-Environmentalism. I do think we have a lot in common, however, cold is not one of them. 

**you** : Aw! How olds your brother?? 

Re-reading your already sent message makes you set the bottle of wine away. You should not be this excited. Or need to cringe at yourself this much. 

**blastthevoid:** Not enough to warrant an ‘aw’ but old enough to know better. 

**you** : sorry, I’m a little intoxicated. So what makes your brother think that you invented my major? Just that good at it? 

**blastthevoid** : Are you well enough to get into it? 

You move to an awkward position where you can type with your dominant hand and lie down at the same time. You yawn, horribly tired know that you are aware of it. 

**you** : might be a bit tired. Care to talk in the morning? I think weed have lot to talk about. 

**blastthevoid** : That would be best. 

You are way too deep in wine and sleep to plead exoneration for your typing errors, but your counterpart does not mind. He’s just glad that you had the guts and glory to admit it. Scrolling through your profile once more, where the website has stayed since you messaged him, scanning over everything. It’s shit that his brother got to you first and left him with no room for creating a conversation worth remembering, but he doesn’t think you’ll mind. He’s got a feeling in the morning you’ll be worried more about what you said and the hangover than anything else. You and he certainly did have a lot in common, but you didn’t post a picture. He can’t blame you either. Someone as intelligent as you (graduating with complete honors), beautiful as you (your profile swore you were just wary about internet strangers) and your sexuality (ambiguous) would get harassed on something like this constantly. You desired intelligence and would no doubt be rewarded with dozens of other better suitors. How many had already messaged you? And, in a more tallying blow to his ego, was he the only one you messaged while drunk? 

Not that he was clingy or anything like that by any means. Well, he was in a relationship. But not with someone he just had a five minute conversation with. It was just something that he always seemed to be thinking about while on this website. How monsters lived and interacted with each other was something that he specialized in. He was a scientist first, but a communications expert second. He loved learning how people spoke to each other in all varying countries and continents. When he was but a wee lass he had small dreams of wanting to travel all over. Your drunk texts were fun. They weren’t horrible to the point of non-understanding and you apparently didn’t drink all that often if at all which was really good. He didn’t want an alcoholic and you don’t want a smoker or someone with anger issues. All of your preferences were very understandable. He just kind of hopes that his weren’t too damming either. 

**you** : I am sober and am going to start off by apologizing for my distinctive lack of judgment in grammar last night. 

He hasn’t slept (never does lately) and so you are the first one he’s talked to this Saturday morning. He’s glad to see your notification pop up on his phone. 

**blastthevoid** : Not too terribly put off. 

**you** : I’m glad because that never happens. **you** : So, we were talking about you being good in my major? 

**blastthevoid** : Normally I’d say it’s not the most interesting thing because it’s true. 

He’s trying to not be offensive seeing it was something you majored in and he can officially make his first impression. You’re the first one he’s talked to that hasn’t said anything about his appearance in those pictures. He was on the verge of deleting them when you messaged. Now he just hasn’t got the time for it. 

You’re a fantastic listener and person to talk to about this topic. You know enough to hold a conversation and the two of you spend hours today talking and conversing. He switches over to his phone so that he can talk, walk and continue his life all at the same time. You even begin debating some things. Between helping Sans watch over Frisk, he’s talking to you all day long. He’s glad that it’s a Saturday so he doesn’t have to worry about distracting someone so intelligent from their work. 

**blastthevoid** : This might be a strange inquiry, but how old are you? Did your friend lie about it when they set it up? 

**you** : No, I am twenty three. **you** : How old are you? 

**blastthevoid** : Older. Monsters don’t age like humans, which I’m presuming you are. 

He hesitates, but you answer the question first. By his side, Sans makes a comment about it and grins. 

**you** : It doesn’t bother me that you are. I knew you had to be. 

**blastthevoid** : It bothers me that you are young. We aren’t talking about anything this dating site is predominantly used for thank goodness. 

**you** : Been that bad for you, huh?” 

**blastthevoid** : Give it a couple of days and ask again. Those abhorrent couples always get around to asking everyone regardless of decided sexual orientation. 

**you** : Can I ask you something personal? 

**blastthevoid** : We are communicating through text; I cannot exactly stop you. 

How long it takes you to respond answers for him what it is you need to say. Here is the catalyst where you find him too lame. 

**you** : I don’t know how to ask really so I’ll just say it. Is how you look in that picture how you look for real? I’d just assumed it was a painting. 

**blastthevoid** : Yes, it is me. 

**you** : You look so happy! You have a nice smile. 

That’s definitely unexpected. He hasn’t exactly been picked on, aside from his brother, but a compliment in a jovial manner hasn’t happened on this website. He goes to your profile to get a look at your picture to pay one in return. Calling you flat out beautiful might appear creepy. Everything he can think of sounds weird to say. 

**blastthevoid** : Thank you, that’s very kind.  
**blastthevoid** : May I know your name?  
**blastthevoid** : Mine is Gaster. 

Gaster reads your name over and over again to remember it. Sans watches him look like a lunatic mouthing the words and makes a joke about it Gaster tries not think about when he goes to message you again. 

**blastthevoid** : That’s a very lovely name. 

**you** : Are you in any relation to the Gaster who invented Blasters? My friend Sans and I did a report on them when we were in University together. 

Oh, you two did, did you? Gaster narrowed his eyes in Sans’s direction. Sans raises his lids enough to barely wink and then go back to sleep. He shakes his head and sighs. Now Gaster had the decision of telling you about that fact and risk you knowing exactly how old he is then lose you as a really good acquaintance. May as well, right? If he knew anything about women you were going to find out anyway. 

**blastthevoid** : Yeah, actually. I invented them. 

It takes you a lot longer than usual to respond given your time record for the day. He’s suddenly afraid now that you aren’t going to believe him. That’s only a little okay. You’ve been talking for ten hours straight. It’s hard not to develop a sort of bond with someone. Anonymity added, you were so easy to talk to. Five minutes waiting for your reply turned into twenty and then thirty and by then he’s in the kitchen heating up pizza rolls and spaghetti for when Papyrus gets back in from Mettaton’s concert. Sans has officially went MIA, so Gaster texts him to pick up more chocolate bars from Toriel. He messages back saying that you said ‘hey’. 

**you** : Sorry, Sans dropped by. I asked him about you making the Blasters (sorry if that’s offensive but know internet).  
**you** That is crazy. That makes you Wingdings Gaster. I’m talking to Wingdings Gaster. 

You make him feel like something of a celebrity. His face flushes, but he can’t get over the fact that you’re friends enough with his brother for Sans to drop by so late at night and it be no big deal. Also an annoyance that Sans initiated this conversation when he never mentioned you to him to begin with. 

**blastthevoid** : It sounds like such a big deal- the way you say it. 

**you** : That’s because it is! What the hell are you doing here? The entire science community loves you.  
**you** : At least, Alphys makes you sound so famous. Apparently your picture is hanging in Asgore’s library. Asgore Dreemurr. As in, King Asgore of All Monsters 

Gaster chuckles 

**blastthevoid** : I’m well aware. I was the original royal scientist, seeing as we are talking about history now. We were great friends.  
**blastthevoid** : How do you know Alphys? 

**you** : I’m her lab assistant, but she’s one of the first few monsters that I befriended when I transferred to the monster-human integrated University. Do you know her? 

You could say that. Did you know everyone in Gaster’s circle and they just didn’t think it was worth mentioning? The two of you were matched perfectly on a website the people closest to you set up and were encouraged to talk to each other by said people. Perhaps they didn’t think you were actually right for each other more than friends. Luckily, Gaster didn’t think he had to worry about that part any time soon. Sans signed him up for friends, long term dating and casual sex. The latter of which Gaster erased completely, but you definitely fit into the friends category. This was more like…casual text. 

Oh, Sans might even be proud of that one. 


	2. Friends with Mobile Benefits

Every monster that you are friends with? Gaster knows them.

It’s for this reason that you decide against meeting as quickly as some of the other matches on the dating site would. This way you can talk more, get to know each other better, and if you see each other face to face then you do. Gaster takes up a lot of your time in a non-tense way. When you aren’t bonding with Alphys, hanging out with Sam or going to lunch with Sans then you are messaging with Gaster. You’re still a little starstruck. You couldn’t go five minutes in University without hearing his name- especially in the science wing and department. He’s like there version of Undyne or Mettaton. You’ve studied every bit of Gaster’s work and remembered how much it inspired you the first time. 

Sam might had not been too far off with calling you a ‘sapiosexual’. Talking to someone smarter than you (objectively, he was quite aloof in some regards) did not harm your ego one bit. Your underwear certainly was not getting into any kind of bunches. By the end of the month, you were looking for any kind of reason to flirt with him. If he wasn’t interested in sex at all. If his profile was any indication that might be true. You could deal with no sexual attraction. With you talking to each other more than you spoke to anyone else on some days, there had to be a deeper connection than friendship. You didn’t even know you were looking for any of that stuff until it was the middle of the night and he called you by name and asked how you were single. You wanted him there in bed next to you so you could tell him everything.

You went to every party hosted by monsters you were invited to with the perchance he may just drop in. After twenty or so minutes you gave up and enjoyed yourself. You weren’t going to let anyone take so much of you ever again like that. Especially someone that you just met about a month ago. Gaster was undoubtedly perfect for you, but he wasn’t essential in your happiness. No one was. You still drank a small amount, still laughed, still danced, still hugged. Your mind would cross back to him every now and then, but that was it. Gaster knew that you were out and wouldn’t be expecting a message anytime soon. All he wanted was for you to stay safe and let him know you got home safe if possible. You know that he cares. He doesn’t let you think otherwise.

Perhaps it is that reason that you sent some things to him you wouldn’t even show your best friend. It was mostly ineligible. Gaster not only understood, he reciprocated. You really needed to stop messaging him while intoxicated.

Well. You thought you were sending that stuff to Gaster.

Somebody else had messaged you online and you thought it was him.  
You wanted it to be him. You felt dirty and gross and like you cheated on Gaster or something. You cleared the chat history and blocked the user out of shame. Did you tell him? If so, then how? You can’t just pretend like it didn’t happen. You don’t even know where that fantasy came from. You push the technological demons away and go shower. 

**blastthevoid** : Yes, police? My friend failed to message me at all last night and I’d like to issue an amber alert. 

**you** :: All is well. Inhaled a bit more than intended and I don’t know what else happened.

Innocent enough.

 **blastthevoid** : Are you alright? Headache, vomiting, hangover inclination of any kind?

He knew. He knew and he was teasing you along.

 **you** : uh, no. Nothing like that.

A pause. You basically just told him yourself, what was wrong with you?

 **blastthevoid** : Call an ex?

 **you** : no, no, no. Thank goodness.  
 **you** : I messaged someone on here thinking I was replying to your message.

 **blastthevoid** : Someone else was worried about you?

 **you** : Definitely not. They might be now though because I blocked them.

 **blastthevoid** : Are you saying you’re going to block me? 

This is going horribly, by the way.

 **you** : Of course not.   
**you** : I don’t know how to explain it..

 **blastthevoid** : Deep breaths then just say it. I’m not going to judge you by any means. I hope you can see me as a friend you can trust at least a little.

You think of it then somehow that Gaster could have gone to that party last night. He knew that you were there. He apparently did not want to see you at all face to face soon. So, it couldn’t be that bad. You do as he requests and let your fingers do the talking. It takes a long time, but he stays online and reads all of the messages that you try to tone down and make safe for work. You rub the back of your neck and hit send. Texting him makes you feel a bit dangerous and excited at the same time like you’re doing something you shouldn’t. Which is probably a sign, but it’s too late to listen. To remove yourself from thinking about his response too much, you rush over to the kitchen and just start cleaning with your phone near the sink.

You clean the dishes and grow more and more thankful that you and Sam switched to paper so no one would have to do them. There’s only cooking objects and eating utensils that you feel the need to wash. After the last one is put up, you see your phone light up but pointedly ignore it. You re-order the cabinets and where everything goes to make it look better. Then you drag the vinegar out and scrub the floors. Sam gets home and you nearly bleach the soles of their shoes. They lean forward and take one glance at the kitchen before gathering that something isn’t right. Cleaning while under stress has never really been your style. You just had to have something to keep your hands busy and mind off of Gaster.

“Think the devil’s got new playthings. You alright?”

“I might had made a grave mistake.” 

“Kay, well. You wanna talk about it in the hallway? I cannot be in here with vinegar right now.” They pinch the bridge of their nose to point this. You glance back towards your phone and see it flash again.

“Yeah. Let’s go grab coffees or something and hang out at the park.”

“Sure. Maybe get decaf for you.” 

You grab your phone and wallet before heading out. The smell of bleach and vinegar follows you out of the apartment, but at least it means you’ve been cleaning and not dirty or grimy. Sam wants to spray you with perfume but they’re worried about it being a fire hazard. You walk the little ways towards the cafe and the gentle weather outside makes the scent go away easier. By the time you get your drinks and are in a cab to the park where you can sit in the shade outside for a time then you’re ready to tell. They spent the few minutes it took getting there reassuring you and comforting your worries. Whatever happened, Sam promised it wasn’t anything that couldn’t be taken care of. The look on her face was indescribable and only elevated when you said you told Gaster.

“Before me? What kind of nonsense.” Sam shoved your hand.

“You weren’t home?” You try to defend yourself.

“We’ve talked about this. I’m just a text away.” Sam scolds you lightly. You’ve already been through a topic like this before. “So what did he say back?”

“I…I haven’t looked. Kind of want to delete my profile and not look.” 

“Could always ask Sans. You know those three are thick as thieves.” 

“No! Oh my gosh I hope Sans doesn’t know.” Your face flushes with embarrassment at the possibility. Or worse. If Papyrus had seen it.

“Hey, relax, okay? Worst case scenario: he does and thinks it’s funny and-slash-or awesome his brother’s got someone that wants to-”

“Please stop talking.” It does make you feel better, but you don’t need your own messages relayed back.

Sam raises their hands in defense. “I’ll stop, I’ll stop. I think you should read it now. I’ll go throw these away.”

Gaster tells himself that you are just asleep or got crazy busy or something and not dead in a ditch somewhere from that asshole that got you to talk to them in a lewd way. Maybe that wasn’t it. His greatest fear was that it was his own message which put you off. You were so open with talking to him and helped him just send the messages he wanted to say. He wouldn’t admit it out loud to anybody, but he thought maybe you were insinuating that you would be open to the idea of doing that stuff with him. He felt things towards you which he never had before. This didn’t happen to him. It was like you were the key which unlocked him. He would need to meet you to be sure, but he had a good vibe towards you. So there were few messages he could say back to you.

 **blastthevoid** : I’m sorry you had to feel embarrassed over something like that. You should never feel such over your sexuality. You’re such a kind heart. I know you said that guy didn’t know you thought he was me, but I’m not comfortable with this.  
 **blastthevoid** : Not because of you. You are something very special. I know what this website is used for. Strangers instigating sex like that is very strange. You wanted it to be me and I wasn’t there. I'm so sorry.  
 **blastthevoid** : I’m not turned off of the idea of doing something like that with you. The only way I think I could truly enjoy it, however, is if we met face to face. We’ve been doing this for a little over a month and I think we can be at that place.  
 **blastthevoid** : If that’s okay with you, meet me at MTT Human Resort and Spa. Sans is headlining day after tomorrow and a lot of us (Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Frisk, Toriel, Mettaton, others I can’t remember right now) are going to show our support. 

Sans was going to invite you anyway, but Gaster didn’t know if you had been or not by now. He sent those three hours ago and he was getting a little worried. Were you afraid that he was going to judge you or something? That was oddly precious. He wanted to scoop you in his arms and hold you tight and he didn’t want to touch anybody ever. You’ve got him counting every breath waiting on a message. Just to please talk to him. Let him know that you are okay and that guy wasn’t some crazy stalker that went looking for this beautiful girl. 

“hey, g. just texted your girlfriend to ask if she wanted to come to my show, too. that cool?” Sans walked through the living room typing on his phone. 

Gaster doesn’t answer. He hasn’t opened his mouth to do anything other than eat chocolate and pizza pockets.

“gaster? your phone-”

He already saw it and did vaults over furniture that Bela Karolyi would have been proud of. He had a text message from an unknown number. It was you.

 **you** : hi, I got your number from Sans. You always say the sweetest things. You are something special. I’ve been dreading your response all day since I sent that. 

**Gaster** : I would never judge you like that. Does this mean you may be up for it?

 **you** : It’s a date. Can I hug you when we meet?

 **Gaster** : You can do whatever you like.

Gaster is almost squealing he’s so happy. Tomorrow night, after so long of wanting, you’re finally going to be in his arms. The conversation veers into his disbelief that you’ve never been to MTT Resort, but he might be a poor judge on how often a normal person goes considering he’s there constantly between Papyrus wanting to go and Sans’s auditions. He cannot wait to show you around all of the prettiest place. 

“all’s good in la la land?” Sans asks, plopping down at Gaster’s feet. 

Gaster grins and nods, not looking away from his phone until he’s done messaging you back. “She’s great. She’s so perfect.”

“happy for yah, bro. really am.”

He tears his eyes away from your sweet words to look at his brother. Every time Gaster had something similar to a date, Sans went out of his way to make jokes about them or not be shy about the fact Gaster wasn’t as into them as he claimed. Sans knew you from before this and still approved. Which makes this a lot easier.

At the possibility and thought that you were never going to speak to him again for some reason, Gaster felt how much he’s grown attached to you. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but he did want to do those kinds of messages with you only if that’s what you want. Whatever gets him to have you in his arms again. He’s been by himself for so damn long. Sans and Papyrus are easy to talk to about anything, but you are someone he connects with on every level. He hopes so much that you feel where this could be going just as well. He planned so many events in his life. He watched them all play on without him. But you. You were never in his time line. You belonged to another version of himself- not this one. Which meant you were supposed to be for someone else. 

This is the part of himself that Sans does understand. “It can’t be wrong to just want one night. Just once and then I’ll ask to be friends.”

“that ever worked out before?”

“She’s not mine here. How are you not worried about the timeliness getting messed up?”

Realization dawns on Sans’s face. “You’re already in love with her.”

“She’s not mine to be in love with.”


	3. Casual Text

In just a few short hours you will be meeting Wingdings Gaster for the first time face to face. You were scared- petrified even. Not about what to wear or anything like that. Sam helped you with all of the menial stuff so you wouldn’t stress. The only one you were really going to know tonight was Sans. You knew of everyone else’s existence but hadn’t met them yet. Now you were gatecrashing in an effort to send dirty messages to some random stranger you clicked with online. Great plan. Flawless. Horrifying. You suddenly didn’t know how you were going to behave.

“Like a normal human being going on a date maybe?” Sam suggested with a yawn. They had their hair tied up and loose sweats on. You were a bit envious in comparison. Both because you had to get dressed up and Sam looked better than you ever felt you would. 

You leave an hour before the show is about to start in order to get a good place and be early. You’ve never been to the glamorous side of Monster-Ebott and marvel at the gorgeously architecture of tall buildings, museums and public library. Dreemurr university had been a marvel but was only considered middle class. Your cab driver has pictures of Mettaton lined all over his dashboard. He’s also wearing pie crusts for shoulder pads and is blasting MTT Anthology. It clicks with you then what MTT stands for and feel a little silly you hadn’t put it together before. So Papyrus is in a long term relationship with an actual monster celebrity. You wonder how that must be and if they managed any easier than Alphys and Undyne.

Behind Sans, Alphys is arguably your best monster friend. You’ve seen the struggles that the nice, polite, intelligent woman had with dating the vulgar, crude war hero fish swords woman. They had everything going against them when they came out of Ebott and still managed to come out on top. Literally. Once in their respected fields they came out to all of the welcoming and warm monsters. A good portion of which were waiting already in line. Gaster had warned you about this and gave you directions to head towards the ticket booth and give your name to BP. He would get you through safe and sound. You cling to your phone and wallet and take a deep breath. This is it. 

BP is very exaggerated in his expressions, but you remember seeing him in the plays the University put on when you were in school and meeting him after so it’s not too off putting. He’s an open book, laid back, and can be the sweetest on the right day. He lets you through with no problem other than inviting you to his next show. Checking out the flier, you make a note to go. You walk in through the sliding glass doors and are hit with a wave of expensive perfumes. The inside looks like a tranquil zen garden in the middle of wooden door country. The angelic fountains of Mettaton and the decor shaped like Mettaton is lost on you as you see him. You don’t know instantly that it’s Gaster, but process of elimination helpers. At the chime of the door (a robotic voice singing Be Our Guest) everyone looked towards you. Seeing how they are dressed you are no longer worried. This establishment is not near as fancy as you initially thought. It’s quite welcoming and gives off a more social vibe in the lack of a dress code. 

Gaster turns around and he’s exactly the way you imagined him being. The only difference being that he’s taller than six feet as his profile says. The lights go out and two spotlights shine on you and him. The music swells and rose petals start falling, showering you. Enchanted as you are by the dreamlike sequence Gaster rolls his eyes and smiles anyway. The pair of you walk together to meet each other in the middle. Gaster opens his arms remembering your condition for coming here tonight with him. You meld into him and the spotlights swirl all around. The anticipating music jumps to something happy and celebratory like a end-credits wedding scene. Everything is good and happy here. Yet you think you might cry. He’s holding you tight against him. Neither of you want to let go as if this feeling you’ve cultivated together only exists when near the other. 

“Would you mind play along for a second longer? Mettaton won’t stop this scene until I kiss you.” His voice vibrates through your bones.

Your face flushes that he’s just going to kiss you now as part of a game. You nod and he draws back dramatically just to pull you close and in a sweeping motion dip you back. His thumb lays over your mouth so he kisses it instead. You grin at him and laugh a little at how cleverly he avoided doing this right now. You hold his face as he stands you up. The lights come back on and every one applauds. Gaster keeps you latched and locked against his side as he walks back towards the group of monsters. Alphys is in tears and red faced from the scene. Sans wipes a fake tear from his own eyes.

“that was beautiful, g. truly a masterpiece.” 

“Something straight out of an anime.” You look accusatory towards Alphys. “You wouldn’t have had anything to do with it?”

“N-n-no! W-well, Mettaton is m-my creation. S-so maybe by s-secondhand.” 

“Yeah, it was still pretty cool, punk!” Undyne says while rubbing Alphys’s head. Alphys visibly relaxes.

“Thanks! We’ve been rehearsing for ages.” You joke, leaning into Gaster. He warms underneath your touch. “Where is Papyrus? You in the same place as Mettaton is like his dream.”

“with toriel and the kid inside. go on in. don’t want you tibia waiting all night here.”

A good luck hug from everyone later, Gaster leads you into the main concert hall. On the size prospect from others that you have scene this one is on the smaller side. However, it is one of the most beautiful. The seats were automated to sense a person’s hot-cold preference and adjusted to it. The VIP tables were sectioned for a touch screen menu that would materialize food instantaneously, in partnership with Grillby’s. The art lining the walls were mostly Mettaton, but they were also happy and pleased guests after a show or enjoying the spa half of the resort. Papyrus was sitting at the table with Merton’s arm around his neck as they shared a plate of spaghetti. Frisk and Toriel were doing the same with some kind of pie. You start going over there with them until Gaster holds you back. He takes you over to a table with a small arrangement of candles and flowers.

“You don’t play around on first dates, do you?” 

Gaster gives you a look as you sit down and violins play a romantic sounding song. “It’s on date setting. Mettaton likes a show. Papyrus told him about my bringing you here when I wanted a table for two and Mettaton went overboard.” 

“I think it’ll be worth it.” You try to settle his worries about this being too much. “Looks like he and Papyrus get along well.” 

“Mettaton is very toned down when it comes to being with my brother. In the beginning there were lavish gifts for every little thing. They go all out for anniversaries and birthdays, but that’s it.” Gaster explains while trying to work the menu board. You’re having no such luck either. 

“It’s not broken is it? Oh-!” You jerk your hands back as a pre-determined meal appears in front of you. “Did you?”

“No, it’s this asinine date setting. There’s conversation topics and a button to push if the date is going terribly.” He leans over and scrolls down to show you where these things are. “Id ask you not push it. Telling me would do nicely. It’s not exactly subtle.” 

You can smell some sort of cologne sliding off of him and pulling you with the desire to kiss him. “I think we’re doing wonderfully. You look beautiful, by the way. Smell amazing.”

“You do too on both accounts. It shouldn’t be this possible to look just as pretty in real life.” He pours the necessary amount of wine in your glass then his own. 

You take a sip and find that it tastes like your favorite drink. “That’s amazing!”

“You’ve never really had monster food before, have you? Here. Try this.” He cuts off a corner of his heart-shaped stake and offers you the fork. Just to be playful, you let him feed it to you. It tastes like steak, but exactly the way you could have wanted. Even if you’ve never had it before.

“What would it do for a vegetarian?”

“Nothing, but the date setting wouldn’t have given me steak if you were one.” 

You nod and continue eating your food in the comfortable silence. You don’t feel sick from eating so much or any of that. You’re just satisfied from the delicious meal and quite happy. After everyone else has eaten and their bellies are full, the lights turn down. You look around to see that the hall is packed. Everyone in this room is here to see and support Sans and you couldn’t be more proud of your friend. He’s got the charisma, the charm, the attitude and the stories to keep them rolling all night long tonight. They are all going to laugh until their sides are sore together. It was similar to that time you went to see a horror movie in theaters and everyone got scared together. You look up at Gaster and wonder how he is with scary movies. You think he may be one of those too-smart-for-this people and talk about the rational thing for it. Not that it’s a bad thing. You don’t really care for them and that would make it easier.

You’re staring. You realize because Gaster looks at you and neither one of you has broken eye contact for a solid three seconds of Mettaton’s introduction of Sans playing on the screens over head. You reach up and caress his face and feel your heart do a little tingle as you realize you are finally touching the man you’ve built a great friendship with for the last month. You want him. You want him so much it’s hard to focus on anything else right now. Gaster raises your chin up just a little and you smile thinking he’s going to kiss you for real now. He leans slowly and does press his mouth to yours. That’s all it takes for you to completely fall apart. He’s under your skin and you don’t want him to stop. Of course he has to when Sans comes on stage to the roar of the entire room. You snuggle up against Gaster and lean on his shoulder. 

“hey, everybody.” He greets them as though talking t a group of friends.

“Hiya, Sansy!” Everyone calls back.

“everyone doin’ good?” Even more cheers. You can hear wedding proposals from all around. “same. can’t complain. i know you guys just ate, but if you get hungry let me know. i’ve got some spare ribs i can loan yah.”

You’ve never seen him like this. He’s a total rock star. You noticed as he turns to the side that he’s in black dress pants rather than the shorts. They both fit the same way on him, but these are less baggy. They are tailored for him. He moves the water sitting on the stool to the ground and drag the chair closer to the microphone stand. He hops up and scans the crowd. 

“we’ll get to more jokes in just a second, but i wanted to try something and it’s time for our mettaton required break. this song is requested by mettaton for mettaton.” 

Undyne appears on the center screen behind him playing piano. The audience loves only one thing more than Sans and that’s her. You look over towards her table and smile seeing Alphys about to lose her damn mind. The rest of the crowd follows suit when Sans starts singing and you don’t blame them. He’s a skeleton of many talents and you would argue that voice is his best one. His tone can hit lower than the floor and rattles your bones so that the song he’s singing strikes your Soul. You can hear the words whispering around and you think it’s magic. What you learn, however, is that you’re hearing Gaster sing next to you. You might be biased, but even whispering Gaster is definitely the better singer. You don’t want to draw attention away from what Sans is doing for your own personal amusement. To show that you hear Gaster you reach across his waist and hug him tight. Maybe later you can do this without his jacket on.

Sans sings periodically through the show, but you can tell that comedy and skits are his main point sin this variety show he’s crafted for himself. He jokes about University and exaggerates things you remember happening and were there for some of them. They weren’t particularly funny when they happened, but oh gosh does Sans tell it way better. His favorite topics seem to be his brothers (namely Papyrus that way he can mention Mettaton as much as possible) and Frisk. You know how much that kid means to them and you’re glad they were such a positive influence on the monsters. He’s got you and the rest of them laughing so hard you’re certain there’s going to be clean up crews mopping puke. You definitely don’t touch any more of the wine out of fear of spewing all over Gaster. You’ve never had a first date this amazing. You hope so much that he feels the same. He takes your hand and kisses the knuckles before placing it on his chest. Your thumb straightens to scratch under his chin lightly. 

“well, that’s the end of that. so thank you- oh, not again.” Sans starts to end the show before the music starts playing again and he bursts into song. 

The audience stands on their feet and claps for twenty solid minutes uninterrupted. You and Gaster remain seated to let everyone else be proud of Sans as you two are and, no doubt Papyrus is. 

“Now I get to hear him rehearse all over again.” Gaster, not seriously, whines. The lights come up and he helps you from your chair.

“Is that why you didn’t laugh much? You knew all of the punchlines?”

“I wrote some of them, but yes.”

“You’re so cool.”

“HUMAN! IT’S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I CANNOT BELIEVE MY YOUNGER BROTHER HAS KEPT YOU ALL TO HIMSELF!” Papyrus stands with his hands on his hips. 

You smile and hug his neck. Even Papyrus is shorter than Gaster is. “I was wondering if I was going to get to see my favorite cool dude hero tonight.” 

“YOU WERE ON A DATE, SO I UNDERSTAND US NOT MEETING SOONER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WOULD NEVER CRASH ONE.” Papyrus looks behind you towards Gaster who is waiting for this conversation to end so he can walk you home. 

“You wouldn’t have crashed our date. You are our favorite! Love seeing you. What did you do with Mettaton?” 

“HE HAS MOVED ELSEWHERE, BUT DO NOT WORRY! THE MARVELOUS METTATON IS NEVER TOO FAR FOR ME!” 

“You called, darling~?” Mettaton with his small upper frame and wide lower drops down from the upper balcony. He drapes himself across Papyrus’s shoulder.

“YOU SEE?”

“The most scrumptious skeleton ever seen? Of course, I do! Every morning, darling.” Mettaton’s celebrity voice drops off as he shows you that side Gaster was talking about.

You look back at him and see him nod in an opposite direction. Gaster is ready to go and seeing as this is a date you don’t want to make him uncomfortable. Besides, Mettaton and Papyrus seem to have themselves under control and you can always see Sans some other time to talk about how the show went. You smile at Gaster and let him lead you out of the hall with everyone else. He explains that Mettaton granted him a room in the resort that he wanted you to hang out with him for the night. Mostly nervous and only a little intrigued you agree. You send a quick text to Sam that you won’t be home until tomorrow and they are as excited as you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sans is singing under my skin by frank sinatra


	4. Pick up Line

Gaster has seen himself wake up next to you a dozen times. He thought he’d know what it would feel like, but he doesn’t. He brought you up to his studio apartment in the resort he lives in when he has to travel for work. You undressed each other down to your underwear and slip under the covers where you talked about everything in this world. He had to force his Soul to stay down when it wanted to join yours. He told you that you weren’t his to keep, but you weren’t having it. You do not let him think for a moment that you feel just friendship for him. Your body, namely your Soul, knows that it belongs with his too. The magic between you has always been destiny. This is screwing with it. When the time comes to let you go, he knows he must without a fight to set you on the right path. For now…

He wakes you up by brushing a gentle finger along your arm. You grumble, the natural light from the large windows overlooking the entire city piercing your eyes. You move in closer to him so his dark clothing blocks it. Gaster stops with your arm and pushes his fingers through your hair. He kisses your hair and cradles you in his arms. He closes the curtains so that it’s not blinding you. You relent with this to look up at him. Your makeup is smeared, your hair needs to be washed, but you are just as beautiful. Uncaring about morning breath, Gaster kisses you instantly. He stops when you laugh into his mouth.

“What?”

“I know it’s your hip bone, but it feels like you’ve got morning wood pressing against me.”

He smiles and kisses your shoulder. He shifts and that bone moves against you in an involuntarily too pleasuring way. You choke back a very soft moan. “Think that would be kind of gross and offensive right now.” 

“Saying that I want to dirty text you isn’t?” You ask with a raised brow.

“No,” he kisses your neck. “Not to me.”

“Your morning wood would not have been gross to me either. I want you.”

“I want you too, baby.” He assures, then adds. “May I call you baby?”

“You can call me anything, sweetheart.”

Gaster rolls onto his back and keeps you on top of him. “Mine.”

You grin and hold his hands by his head. “Mine.”

You move just a bit against his waist and gauge his reaction. You love the feeling, but that doesn’t mean a damn if he doesn’t like doing something like this. You remember seeing his profile where he answered no questions about sex and begin worrying. What if he didn’t like it at all and was just doing this because he knew you did and wanted you to stay. You stop and let go of his hands. You sit him up so he can now rest against the headboard.

“Do you want to have sex? Not just with me, but at all?” You ask, just curious at the moment.

“No.” He answerers. “I want to just have it with you. I don’t want sex with anyone unless I’ve established a very deep connection with them.”

“I don’t want to take advantage of you.” You place your forehead against his and let go of his hands.

“I’m not afraid to stop you. I trust you.” One of his hands strokes your hair while the other slips between your thighs. “Can I touch you?”

Gaster waits until he sees that little nod of yours that says you are nervous about this happening, but do want it. He watches your sweet lips part when his fingers move against your underwear. He knows the basics of what he is doing and how you are supposed to feel, but he’s by no means perfect. He never is. You aren’t shy about helping him along in a way that doesn’t make him feel unable. Not with your warm breath panting against his lips. He wants to photograph you like this just to remember how you looked exactly while riding his fingers. You are sweating and cannot breathe, but he hears the complete opposite of ‘stop’ over and over. A perfect gentleman, he obeys. He learns exactly how to touch and angle his fingers to get you to come in his hand. Your chest heaves against him as you sail down from the high he set you on and watch as he licks his fingers clean. He’s a little less vanilla than you initially thought. 

“How do I reciprocate that?” You ask, needing to do something for him. 

Gaster closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them he’s now got purple irises. They’re beautiful, but you’re distracting by something growing between your legs. In disbelief, you lower his waist band just a bit to see he’s created a penis just for you. You smile, flattered, but are met with a passionate kiss that lays you back. Gaster has you pinned beneath him as he moves himself against your already sensitive and still ready flesh. Your leg wraps around his waist and your heel digs into the base of his spine. He removes your bottoms down your thighs as you recklessly kick off his remaining clothes. He teases you a little more until a desperate whimper gives him what he needs to hear. With a grunt, he pushes into you. Your back arches as it fits perfectly and strikes the way his fingers had perfectly. Your nails scrape against him when he dares pull himself away as much as he did. He shoves your hands down and drives back into you. Over and over until names are exchanged in unison as you give as much as you receive. Every feeling falls away and the sensation of just being here with him is all that’s left. He can’t say your name enough.

“You’re perfect.” He says when you’re finally finished with each other. He wraps his arms around you and slinks down to nose in your neck.

You roll onto your side and bring him into your arms. “You play me like a harp. You’re amazing.”

“You’re the first.” And now you’ll be the last, Gaster knows. 

“Oh? I should have talked more about it with you, I’m sorry.” 

He looks up at you to kiss under your chin. “Do not worry about it, please. I would not have changed a thing. Except getting you a little louder.” 

You playfully nudge his shoulder. “Hush! Was I that bad?”

“I am one hundred percent serious. I don’t want you holding anything back. I don’t want you hiding.” He watches as you smile and tear up. So you’re abused here, too. Fantastic.

“And you call me perfect.” You hug him tighter. “When do we have to be out of here?”

“Whenever you want. Sans is not going to drop by and Papyrus never does. You can stay.” He begins rubbing your back.

“I will, but I can’t another night. As much as I really want to.” 

“You’re my nearest and dearest. You can come over any time.” 

“Should we make this a Saturday thing? If your brothers are okay with that, of course.” 

“Sans stays out on Saturday and Papyrus won’t mind if I tell him it’s our night. Friday you’re with Alphys watching anime, right? Think she’d ever let you off so you could stay the weekend?”

You smile while absentmindedly brushing your thumb back and forth against his shoulder. “On down the road, perhaps. Until then you can always text me.” 

Gaster has the decency to wait until you’re out of the hotel and in a bus on the way home before texting you. Decent being used loosely here, because there was nothing safe for work about his words. He makes you read every sordid detail about what he wants to do to you next time, but asks you to wait until alone before texting him back. Doing so is torturous and you fidget in your seat over this. He keeps sending messages regardless and paints a mental image of his head between your legs in public. It’s more exciting than you would have initially thought. The excitement of getting caught returns in tenfold knowing already what he feels like on your body. You’re glad to know that he hasn’t had his fill of you just yet. 

As soon as you get home, you check the apartment to make sure Sam isn't there. You send them a quick text that you made it back safe before ducking into your room and locking the door. Just because it feels sort of sexy to get caught, you don’t actually when you’re by yourself. You get under the covers and message him back that he better be alone and ready to continue this. Texting makes you feel braver and much more bold with what you would always want to say, but never exactly had the courage. This is liberating. As much as you do want him right there next to you, of course. A gorgeous, brilliant man desires you. It’s breathtaking just knowing that you want him back. Your hands slides between your thighs and you hesitate, but do end up telling Gaster that just doing this has you touching yourself.

He nearly drops his damn phone on the ground seeing that message. You’ve already had gorgeous morning sex, but that he has this power to make you wet with just words on a screen is outstanding. He wonders if you’re always this easy to please. He thinks so, but also considers that it may just be the fact that he’s met you in thousands of timelines. In many of them he ends up having sex with you at some point. Feeling that for this version of himself brings a tear to his eye. Gaster had sworn to Sans that it was just going to be a friends-with-benefits kind of deal. Sex didn’t mean he was going to run out and buy a ring immediately. You weren’t his to keep that long. He would be an idiot if he turned you away like this. If there was one thing Wingdings Gaster wasn’t, it was good at telling you no. You’re too damn sexually appealing for that. 

**Gaster** : I want to see you. A picture. I don’t care what of.

It hits him after he sent that how creepy it sounds. You take an extra second to respond and when you do he almost breaks the cock in his hand. He takes a good, long hard look to program every pixel into his brain before deleting the message so no one else can see it.

 **you** : is that okay?

 **Gaster** : Beautiful, dear. Absolutely beautiful. I’m going to go buy a camera to take pictures of you for next Saturday. Can I have something g-rated?

You startle yourself when you giggle to an empty room. You’re about to send another, but stop.

 **you** : you first! It doesn’t have to be safe for work.

Gaster’s picture takes a lot longer to send than your first one had, but you’re patient for the wait. He eventually sends a similar angle to the one you sent. You save it and crop out the naughty bits which, thankfully, isn’t half the stupid picture. He gives you enough to see that he’s just as turned on, but not too much that would make you think he’s arrogant and just in this for the sex and dirty pictures of you. You like this mostly technological relationship you have and want to take it a step further.

 **you** : do you have Skye / would you be willing to try something with me?

 **Gaster** : I would love to.


	5. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut 4 u sin babies that have been v patient waiting on this update im sorry

You sit down at your computer after making sure that Sam was not going to be home until morning. You see your reflection in the black laptop screen and decide to do something a little more…more. You don’t do anything extra to your hair or add another layer of makeup, but you do switch into wearing something that can show your intentions with this face cam chat. You add Gaster and then select the call button. While that works on connecting, you remove your top and wear a jacket over your bra. He answers the call and you smile seeing the pixel version of his face and turtleneck sweater. After a few stuttering words back and forth thanks to the abhorrent video and audio quality, you watch as Gaster touches the screen and clears everything up.

“There we go. Now I can see your pretty face.” He easily flirts. You grin.

“How the hell did you do that?”

He raises his fingers and purple magic swirls around them. “Magic. dear. And I am decent with technology.”

“Your intelligence is astounding.” You swoon, thinking about what else he could erect with that magic. 

“You wanted to try something, did you not?” Gaster reminds you, shifting a little in his seat.

“It’s a little racy, so if you’re uncomfortable don’t be shy about saying anything okay?” 

“Sex on a first date isn’t?”

The left side of your lip turns up in a smirk. “You knew what this was, but alright, Mr Courteous. I want you to do something for me tonight.”

“Let’s make that the deal, shall we? Today for you- tomorrow for me?”

You always knew he was an angel. You push that aside and grin wildly. Your cheeks start hurting you’ve been smiling so much. “Sweater off.”

Gaster does as he’s asked and reveals a tighter fit shirt against his chest. You can see his bones and it’s always a nice sight to see. You’ll let him keep that on so he won’t be completely vulnerable here. As you scan over his body, he stands and presents his black slack pants that angle him in an equally as pleasing way. You’ve seen every last inch of each other by the light of the morning sun, but this is different. He’s blushing based solely on the fact that you’re staring so much. You find this whole business more satisfying than initially anticipated. You had presumed it too awkward to try, but that wasn't the case. You're both looking at each other in a brand new way. That of admiration and devotion for the next few hours. It’s a sweet moment you're ready to ruin for a little experimental fun.

“What do you want me to do, my Queen?" His calling you that makes you giggle. His smile lights up the world. You compose yourself for the time being. You want to be a little cool with this.

“ What will it take for you to touch yourself for me?" You boldly ask. “Like, would you be able to now?"

Gaster is very amused with this despite how much his face defies that. "Well, if this were for me, I'd like to see your chest?"

You take your top off no question. At the sight of your breaks cupped lazily against your stomach he visibly melts. He enters into a sort of trance as though forgetting he was looking at you. His hand slides into his pants, sweat dripping at his temple. He groans at his own contact and you can see the gears turning as he thinks of you doing it to him. To play a little further you remove your bra. His jaw drops. His hand moves faster and breathing gets heavier.

“ You were not so quiet last night.” You tease, leaning to give a better view.

He can only respond with a low, slow sigh. The sounds are faint, but indistinguishable to your ears. You love the sound of his body. Particularly because he is a skeletal monster. Fleshy noises on him are an enigma. A guttural convulsion comes from his throat and you realize he's literally choking back.

“ I want to hear you come, Gaster. Don't be shy. You're beautiful." You purr to not bring him out of his fascinating enchantment.

He whimpers, a barely audible please passing through your speakers. You watch his knees shake before he collapses over his keyboard. You give him a moment to collect himself before you take you turn in torment. He excuses himself to clean up the mess. He calls himself worse than a freshly pubescent teenager. You laugh, shifting again in your seat for some kind of friction while you wait. Gaster offers a magnificent view of himself as he scurries about.

“Oh, darling are you getting restless?" He asks with a satisfied little boyish grin.

“ Yes. That was outstanding. Now, are you ready for part two?"

“Not near as much as you appear to need me to be.”

“Tell me what you were fantasizing about. Every last dirty detail. It'll stay between us.”

“It's not something we have done?" He checks first.

“Go ahead. Whenever you're ready."

Gaster takes a moment tom get himself together. This isn't exactly something he’s done before with a lot of people. He takes a deep breath in then out and before he knows it, he is watching you touch yourself to what he is saying. He wants to take you somewhere far away that you've only heard stories about, but is his favorite place in the world. He leaves the extensive details to your imagination, but there is a desk there and you aren't in the most appropriate lab clothes. 

“K-keep going?” Your heated breath asks to let him know you know where he is going with this already. 

“I pick you up and lay you back on that desk with all my work on it. I'm stressed and you know how bad I need it. You make me want to have sex on things I’ve been working on I need you so badly.”

He doesn't know how you've contorted your body to remain sitting on the chair, but he figures he must be doing something right whelm he hears you sigh. All bent and twisted with your fingers knuckle deep and almost cramping in a thirsting cunt, he feels like a sadistic predator. He likes this. He wants to do this in person to see how far both of you can go. He will have to talk with you about that later.

“-on your knees. You don’t care about how that’s a human thing, you know that I like watching you.”

“Do you want me to swallow?” You ask as if he doesn't already want Twp teleport to you.

“No. You let it go down your chest so I can take you to the shower.”

“We are so brilliant, Gaster.” You arch on his name, needing him to finish you off. “I'm close, baby.”

“I want my tongue exactly where your fingers are. I want you bent over my desk.”

You smile. “You can kiss all the sinful things away.”

“It’s not them crawling on your back, angel. It’s my nails. Anytime I think about you over a desk talking like this I get a small bit rough. Would you like it rough, or would you prefer easy so no one else knows what I do to you when we are alone?”

What was intended as a genuine question did it for you. You feel no shame as Gaster hears your cries of his name in your final moments of pure delight. You remain laying back against the chair to regain your breath. He appreciates the view you're granting with a heaving chest. You finally lean forward, hair tousled and face flush, to see him absolutely happy with himself. You watch as one of his eyes glows purple again, but his false erection does not appear. Instead your screen changes to a pixel image of you and him naked in bed cuddling. It slowly changes to a crane view where he kisses your lips and holds you until you fall asleep. Then the image fades and he sees your eyes tearing up.

“That was beautiful.”

“I'm in love with you, too.”

You watch as panic floods to his face, but he doesn't rectify his statement. You thought you would as well, but you do not. You raise your hand to the screen. “Thank you.”

Were it anybody else who Gaster didn't know better than his own self, he would have been hurt. Because it’s you, he smiles. “Id do anything for you, dear.”

“Stay online with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

“Neither do I.”


End file.
